A Study In Avengers
by Loki Holmes
Summary: Loki has finally been redemned, and is now apart of the Avengers living ant the Avengers tower. But just as everything has started to calm down, a new problem has arisen. Two of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s assets have been targeted by Hydra. All is not as it seems with these two assets. Fem-Loki.
1. Chapter 1

t had definitely been one of those weeks, where Loki just couldn't get a break. The week had started of well. She was as usual the first person up at five in the morning. She had made herself some tea then headed to the sofa in the comen room. She had brought her favorite book. She had put a cover on the book after Clint had made fun of book.

"You seriously read that stuff. It is so fake. No one could be that smart." He grabbed the book from her hand. "A Study in Pink.' Really? This was bad as a blog, but a book? You are such a hopeless romantic, Loki" She had grabbed her book and went to her room.

"Some Midguardians." She huffed as she opened her book. Everything had been fine until the whole bloody tower went on alert. She had shot up of the couch dropping her book. She quickly magicked her normal armor and sent her book to her room. It took about ten minutes for all of her fellow Avengers to assemble in the common room. Once they were all there, the face of Nick Fury appeared on the screen.

"Avengers. We have a mission for you."

"By we, I believe you mean the little people who hide behind your eye patch Nicky." Fury glared daggers at Toni as he just smirked back. Loki new only Toni could get that look from him.

"Stark!? This is serious. We need you to watch someone who is an asset to us on a vary important case. The asset has been targeted by a powerful organization. We need you to watch him and his friend for six months until the trial that he shall be witness to. Do you understand?"

"Sounds like a long trial Nicky. Hope its worth it." Toni got a glare from almost everyone in the room except Loki who was just amused by his antics.

"So what your saying is," Steven cut Toni off so in turn Stark cut the Captain off mid sentence.

"To babysit?"

Nick didn't even acknowledged Toni. "He is to be protected, and given a place to stay in tower. This is not a request. He will be there in two hours with his "handler." We sent you a file." And then Fury was gone.

"Well this is great. Now the tower is going to be all crowded. I hate when Fury just sticks us with assets." Clint went to go sulk in an air vent. They all watched as he pried open one of the vents and then disappeared down the vent. They all looked at Natasha.

"Budapest. I'll go make sure he's okay." Then she fallowed Clint down the vent.

"Super spy's."

"Sir. Your meeting starts in 20 minuets. I suggest you start getting ready."

"Heck, Jarvis. Why didn't you tell me sooner." Toni headed for the elevator. "Oh and Jarvis, get a floor ready for our new guests. And send the file to my mark 15."

"Vary well, sir. Anything else?" The elevator doors shut as Toni talked to Jarvis. Bruce had already escaped down to his lab mumbling something about seeing them all at dinner. Steve headed out for his daily run while Thor went to visit Jane for the day.

'Oh well. Guess I'll be the welcoming comity.' Loki smiled at that. She wasn't the best at being social. She let her armor fall off as she called back her book. She walked back to her place on the couch. She was reading "The Blind Banker." On the front there was a picture of an older man with yellow spray paint covering his eyes. In the story, Sherlock was back stage of a Chines circus looking for clues while John and his "Girlfriend" where being entertained by the performers.

Loki found her mind wandering. She imagined working with a man like Sherlock. She new he would get on her nerves but she was sure she wouldn't be boring. Or say something stupid. Oh it was stupid of her to even imagine that she would ever meet him. He lived in London and she lives in New York. Well, it didn't hurt anyone for her just to muse about it. She continued reading waiting for the tell tail sign of a plain landing on Avengers tower. She took a sip of her tea. 'Dang it! Teas cold.'

_AVENGERS!_

Loki was on the second to last chapter of the book when she heard the sound of a plain landing. She slowly stood up and sent her book to her room again. She had already changed into her more relaxed clothes. She headed out on to the balcony to welcome there guests to the tower. She arrived at the plain just as the back was opening revealing one vary ticked of Nick Fury. Loki hide a small smile. Loki walked forward to meet Fury on the ramp. They met at the bottom as Fury growled.

"Not a word, Loki. Not a word."

"Our guest being more then the great Nick Fury can handle? Oh, now I'm worried."

"Well there out of my hands now." Fury smirked. That was a little worrying. Two other S.H.I.E.L.D agents walked out. One with a relatively big bag, while the other was carrying a smaller bag. Fury asked where the others where and why it was only her. She told him and then there was an awkward silence while they waited for the two men to exit the plain. It didn't take long for Loki to wish that Toni, Thor, Steve, or even Natasha or Clint. She suddenly didn't feel comfortable being that they didn't know her, and that they might even take her allegiance into question what with her trying to take over the world. She was about to back out when she heard two new voices. 'Well. Guess its to late to back out now.'

She tried too listen to what the men where saying. "You still haven't told me where we are going? And why did they take our cell phone?"

"Well how should I know!? Apparently they didn't like my work on the case we were working on." She heard the men start to laugh. No, wait. They one with a deeper voice was laughing but the other was more of a giggle. Midguardians are weird.

"Well I was hopping for a more formal introductory, but Loki," Loki looked at the ramp and she almost had a heart failure, or whatever Midguardians call it. "May I introduce Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. They are our assets."


	2. Chapter 2

"May I introduce Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. They are our assets." Fury pointed to Loki "And this is Loki Laufanson. She is part of my team of Avengers and will be showing you around the tower. She is also part of the protection team." Fury turned and walked up the ramp "Wheels up in two" And with that Loki was left with the two men she new from her books.

Sherlock looked at her with penetrating eyes. "Well then. Shall we begin."

_AVENGERS!_

Loki showed the men around the tower and there floor. They had a lab and kitchen. As she expected John was happy about there own kitchen. Sherlock was excited about the lab. But what Loki couldn't help but notice was that Sherlock looked even better in real life then on the back of the book. She took pause at this revelation. She just put it of to her observatory skills.

"And this is our common room where we have our movie nights and meetings. We will let you know if you are wanted in the meetings. And every night we have our communal dinner. We would like you to attend the dinners, but you don't need to if you like. We have found that it helps to keep us from killing each other. Also being that tonight is a Friday, it is our movie night. You may watch it with us, if you wish."

Loki was trying to not sound pushy but that was proving difficult under the intense stares of the consulting detective. She new what he was doing, but she was having none of it. She was the goddess of mischief, for Odins sake. She refused to brake under his stare.

"That sounds wonderful. Just call us when it is time and we will be happy to attend." Loki was expecting John to except her invitation, but instead it was Sherlock. She didn't seem to be the only one mystified by this action, as John was looking at him in the same way.

"And the other meals?"

"Anything that you require will be brought to your kitchen. Just ask Jarvis. He will make sure it is acquired for you. Now if you will excuse me, I have business to attend." She turned and headed for the elevator. Not hearing them call out, she went straight to her floor to finish her book. The men took the other elevator to there floor.

"Do you think they know? Because if they do, we are screwed."

_'No. Not yet. But it is only a matter of time before they do. We must tread lightly with this so as_ _not to be discovered.' _Sherlock started to pace the room. '_Soon the trial will be over and we can return_ _to Baker St.' _The men looked at each other critically.

"Darn it Sherlock. What have you gotten us into?"

_AVENGERS!_

Toni walked into the common room to the smell of a Friday night dinner being cooked. He had gotten a message from Jarvis who in turn got it from Loki asking him to get fodder for the dinner. It had become an unspoken rule that the kitchen was everybody's during the week, except for Friday's around dinner time, when it became Loki's. Everyone on the team had a night and if you wished you could help. But everyone soon found that when cooking, Loki was in her element and only those who could keep up with her, could stay. So after she sent Clint to the hospital floor with a black eye, no one but Toni went into the kitchen when she was there.

"Finally. Did you get what we need?" Toni walked up into the kitchen with the bags of food in his hands.

"Yup. But you should worn me next time before you decide on something like this." He gave her a stern glare. She looked at him worriedly.

"Decide what?" Toni could hardly hold back his laughter.

"Feeding a whole army." They both laughed as she elbowed him in the ribs. "So who are our new guests. Somebody I would know?" Toni washed his hands to start cooking.

"Being that you could never guess, I'll tell you." She paused for a dramatic affect. "When you cut up the onions,..."

"Loki." She heard the slight warning in his voice that he had had a long day and was in mood for her games. But she couldn't help but smirk.

"What. I just wanted to make sure you new how to do it." He glared at her some more. "Fine. If you really want to know. Sherlock Holmes, and Dr. John Watson."

He gave her a funny look. "Really? Your not playing me? Thee, Sherlock Holmes and his blogger? Hear, under our protection?"

"Well being that they are the only people on Midguard that I know of having that name, then yes. They are. Now close your mouth before you catch flies, and start cutting the onions." Loki was quite pleased with his reaction. She went about cutting up the lettuce for the salad when she heard something. She looked over at Toni. He wasn't facing her as to talk to her and she hadn't been trying to read his mind. She shrugged it of as just back round noise and went about her business.

* * *

"Sherlock. We can't go to that dinner. The less time we spend with these people the better chance we have of them not finding out. I don't even know why you excepted her offer. I think this is changer your mind." He paused for a moment. "If you would just let me make sure you aren't advancing to quickly, then maybe,..."

_'No John. We have talked about this. You know how much of a strain it is when you look into someones mind by force. It is just a less prominent gift. You are meant for healing and strength. Not mind and agility. If you over tax your less dominant abilities then you will be hurt.' _Sherlock dropped the gaze they had been holding. John didn't notice.

"Sherlock you can talk to me like a normal humane. No one else can hear us. And I was just thinking that maybe if we use our other less prominent abilities, then they may become stronger, and we won't have to rely on the other in some circumstances." John had turned his back as he noticed Sherlock's silence. "I didn't mean it like that. I will always need you Sherlock. Your my best friend." He turned back to Sherlock to see the vacant look in his eyes. "Sherlock? Sherlock, are you okay?"

Sherlock gasped slightly. "John. I felt someone. Someone else with this power. And there hear." He looked up at John with desperate eyes looking for comfort. "I think I screwed up this time."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hay you guys. I'm sorry for how long this took. I wanted your opinions on this, but hay! I will go with my original plan. I will try to get the next few chapters out soon. Please hang in with me everyone. Cookies to all And Marry Christmas. _****c:**

And, finished." Loki looked down at the table. She really hated this tedious task but Tont refused to set the table for her. She didn't envy him though. He was cooking the chips. She poked one of the forks to straiten it. She suddenly heard what sounded like a yell of pain. She walked into the kitchen to see Tony looking at his arm. She stifled a laugh.

"Are you almost done? Because I just finished my job and we have hungry Avengers banging at the door and I don't know about you, but I am not going to keep them out for much longer."

"Well almost. After the 26th oil burn, OW!" Loki saw a drop of oil fly up on to his hand just before it hit him. He held his finger to his lips as he tried not to swear. "Make that the 27th. Just wanted to make sure they were done and, hay! It's hot!" Loki grabbed one of the chips and popped it in her mouth. He glared at her,

"Yumm. Tasty. You make good chips Stark. Maybe you should patent this." She gave him a smug/satisfied look. She picked up a spoon and turned away from him. She looked over her shoulder at him and saw him looking at the chips. He picked one up and put it in his mouth. The reaction was priceless. He started to fan his mouth as he chewed on the chip little by little trying not to burn his mouth. Loki couldn't help but laugh.

"That was cruel, Loki. Just cruel." Tony swallowed the fry as she started into another fit of laughter.

"But oh so, funny." Loki gasped out. There heads both spun as they heard a knock on the kitchen door.

"Hope were not intruding on this but is it time to eat." They both looked around the Cap-sickle with a plan at the three other hungry Avengers. They both started to giggle.

"Ya. Sure. Just let me call our new guests. Don't want them to be late for there first team dinner." She looked at Toni and they started laughing again for no apparent reason.

_**AVENGERS!**_

"Sherlock? Sherlock, you need to breath, Sherlock." John looked into Sherlocks eyes with concern as Sherlock had, what John thought was a panic attack. He sat beside him and started to rub his back to help sooth him. Sherlock was in a sort of shocked state at the thought that they could be found out. He had started to hyperventilate and that is when John got worried. Slowly he started to calm down. He leaned his head on to Johns shoulder, as he kept rubbing his back.

"John. You were right. I don't think we should go to the dinner." John looked down at Sherlock and gave him a funny expression. "If one of them is a telepathic, we would be found out, and then..." He started breathing funny again.

"Sherlock. You have to calm down. Just breath. This is our first time out for this long seance the accident and its to be expected that we freak out, but we just need to stay calm and in control of our powers. It will soon be over." John felt Sherlock nodding his head. "And I think that if you were in control of all of you emotions right now, then you would see that we need to go to dinner as not to be suspicious."

"Humph. Emotions. I don't have emotions." John couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes you do. I think this whole ordeal has messed with your personality; and in a vary good way. We have both been changed by this and it seems to be for the best, but there is still a change."

Sherlock thought for a moment. He then nodded his head. "Yes. But you realize you just sounded like you just got of a Disney set, right?" John shoved him as he stood up. _'And when we go to the dinner, I might be able to find out who else is telepathic.'_

John turned to Sherlock. "Are you sure that is the best idea? Opening up you mind to there's could show your hand." He gave John a funny look. "Well I just know that when you aren't even talking to me, it just feels like someone is, just,..." John struggled to find the words. He was peeved at Sherlocks smugness. "You know?"

"If by 'know' you mean understand your sad attempt at forming actual words from the English language into a proper sentence of which I should understand." Sherlock took a small breath as he put on a vary good board face. "Then yes. I know what you mean."

"John picked up a pillow and flung it at Sherlocks head. "Gosh I hate you. You smarmy idiot. I'm going to unpack."

"You act like they will want us to stay after the dinner tonight." They both laughed as John walked up to the room he had claimed as his own. He was glade they were back to the usual banter, but deep down he new Sherlock was still unhappy. He just wished they could go and regroup (He refused to call it hiding) back at Baker street. Soon. They would go back soon. Willing that nothing kept them.

_**AVENGERS!**_

Sherlock and John headed to the floor Loki had said was where the dinner would take place. Sherlock talked with John about the his plan to figure out who was telepathic. To John it seemed like a good idea just as long as Sherlock would be okay. They soon arrived and that is when the fun began.

They dispensed with the pleasantries so they could eat. They soon fell into easy conversation with the two new guests not saying much. Loki did notice that Sherlock was staring at everyone critically from time to time. She couldn't figure out why so she just pushed it out of her mind. Everything was fin and calm. That is until Clint spoke up

"So, Sherlock. Did you know that my dear friend Loki reads you books." Loki just about spat her food out but was able to keep a normal facade.

"Is that so?" Loki did her best to cool her cheeks and not make eye contact with the penetrating eyes she was sure were on her.

"Ya. She thinks your armature party trick is real. Can you prove it?" Loki heard John skiffle a giggle muttering about amateur being a soft spot.

"Well of course, if you insist. I will deduce..." He paused for effect. Loki looked up. "You, Mr. Barton. If you will allow me?"

Clint look a little surprised. Loki looked into his mind and sees he would rather not. She would dig deeper but she suddenly felt a strange presence. She tried to shake it off. She pushed away from Clint's mind just in time to hear his answer.

"Not me but maybe Tony would like you to." He gave Tony a sly look. Tony just glared.

"No. Not him. An _amateur_ like me must have easy subjects. Mr. Stark is like a vault. You sir," He gave Clint a pointed look as the rest at the table refrained from ooing at the battle. "You, I can read like an open book." Oh. From the negative response she saw on his face she saw that one hurt.

_'One point Holmes, Zero Clint' _She held back a snicker.

"Now lets see." Clint crossed his armes defensively. Sherlock looked him over critically taking in every detail. Loki could practically see the gears turn in his head. "Okay, so Clint Anthony Barton is your full name. You have a crush on Miss. Romonof. I say crush because you can't be in love. You had a bad childhood accounting for you sinning up with SHIELD at what? Age 20. No. 16 in a half. Young, so really bad. You had a brother and father who heart you when you were young." He stopped suddenly. And looked at Clint with softer eyes. "And you did some weird stuff in Budapest."

Sherlock sat down and looked at Clint. "Somethings are private. Don't temp those who could find out what you hide." Loki saw hurt of old pain in Clint's eyes be replaced by fascination.

"How did you do that. I mean I heard u were good, but that? Not even Tasha didn't know that." Sherlock looked up in surprise.

"If it helps u sleep at night Clint, then I had no idea." He stared at her in disbelief. Sherlock mumbled something. Clint asked what he said. He was soon explaining how he deduced Clint. Loki was mesmerized by this. He was talking about the whole middle name thing when Cap called them into the meeting room to talk

"Oh Cap. Did someone put gum under there plate again?" Steve glared at Tony.

"No we need to talk about Christmas. Its next week."

"What! Really? Well, let me just call someone right now." Tony had a shocked face on. Or his best under the circumstances. "Look, Cap-sickle. We always decorate on the Saturday before Christmas. Its all taken care of." Tony sat back and looked smug

"Well good. You can take Loki Christmas shopping then." Steve looked smug, but Tony seemed determined to have the last word.

"Sure. Just so long as you take our guests to the shop." Tony new Steve hated the mall. He said it was to crowded. Steve started to sputter. "What's that little motor bout. You will go to the mall. Not only the mall but the mega mall? Well little bout aren't you kind to our guests. Now make like a glacier and move."

Steve went to his regular spot and sat glaring daggers at Tony who had grabbed the remote and was flipping through his moves. "Just crab any thing to sit on. Hear we are all friends." Loki laughed a little at that.

As the two men sat she felt that presence again in the back of her mind. Now she had time to examin the strange feeling. It felt new. _'Well I new that.' _She also felt that it was searching and was scared. She thought for a moment that she should be worried about this but she also felt pity for it and wanted to call out so she could lead whatever it was to where it needed to go.

And Loki would have called out if it hadn't disappeared from her mind. She searched for that feeling but couldn't find it. She vowed silently as the movie started to find that feeling and help it. She refused to believe she was helping because of the warm felling she felt, or how she never wanted to be rid of that feeling. _'No. This is because I am a hero now. A better person.'_ She was about to concentrate on the movie when another voice called out.

_'Sure Loki. Just keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day it will be true.' _Man did she hate that voice. She looked at the screen. They were watching RED again. _'Whoo Hoo.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay everyone. So sorry this took a while. I wanted to update sooner, but with all of the Holiday stuff, I had a heck of a time uploading. But not to worry. As soon as this is up I am working on the next few chapters so YA! Any way. Love to all and have a Happy new/late New Year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of the franchises. If I did, more Sherlock on a better schedule and Loki would definitely be in the next Avenger movies.;P**

**P.S. More Sherlock and John in the next chapter.**

* * *

That Saturday, a group of men came to decorate the tower under Tony's charge, while Loki decided just to hide in her room and read her books. Maybe work on some of her serums. (She flat out refused to call them potions.) The others had invited her to help decorate the common room with them but She had declined and retreated to her room. Sherlock and John hadn't left there floor all day so it left the original Avengers to decorate the Christmas tree.

"So. Team bonding, right?" Everyone looked at Tony.

"What the heck, are you talking about?!" Natasha was giving him _'The'_ look.

"Tony's right Tasha. This will bring us together as a team." They all turned there looks on Steve. They were searching his face to see if he was serious. Yup. He was serious.

"Wow. You must think that you for filled your duties as team captain in that short line, don't ya?" Tony saw the smile on Steve's face fall. "I meant it as a joke; but," Tony pulled the most concerned face he could while laughing. "We can call it team bonding if it for fills your daily quota on your Captain duties." He grinned at Steve and went over to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Anyone want some?" Clint and Natasha called out as they finished unpacking ornaments. The tower suddenly went ballistic with alarms going off everywhere. As Tony tried to asses the situation a puff of green smoke filled the air and when it dissipated, there stood there favorite goddess of mischief in a less than favorable mood.

"Tony. Turn it of or by Odens eye patch I will," She was cut off by Jarvis.

"Sir. I have just received reports of a Vampire outbreak. The city is being evacuated, but they have still called for the Avenges."

"Sure. We will go. Just shut of these darned alarms." The Tower was suddenly quiet. "Thank you. Now where were we. Aw yes. Avengers Assemble!" With Tony sudden outburst they all sprang to life, gather there weapons and dawning there costumes.

"Must you say that every time?" Tony heard Clint's grip and responded with a smirk.

"Yes. Yes I must."

_**Avengers!**_

They all soon arrived at what would have normally freaked any normal person out. Luckily, non of them were normal. There were vampires everywhere wrecking havoc on the city and its occupants. They quickly split up to do there work. Tony, Loki, Thor, The Hulk and Natasha started killing, (Or whatever you do to the un-dead) all the vampires they came across. Steve and Barton helping evacuate the citizens.

Loki was fighting the evil creatures when she felt that strange sensation of another mind. She didn't know what to do so she called out to it. She didn't expect much of an answer so she waited. After destroying a few more villains and still no response she called out again. She felt them opening up to her when she was through across the square. As she tried to pull herself up off the ground she was tackled by a group of vampires.

"Wright idea," She braced her hands on the creature that was right above her and stood up, effectively throwing the whole pile off her. "Wrong person." She summoned her staff and went to join her companions. She was mad that she had scarred away the presence. So it was no wonder the way she acted when Steve had pointed out the amassing hordes of vampires encompassing them in a circle.

"Just stay out of my way." He gave her a funny look as she stood in the center of the circle and closed her eyes. He fallowed his fellow Avengers and got out of her way opting to sit on the ledge of a nearby building to watch the fight. When Loki opened her eyes she immediately went in to a defensive position.

"Thor. Shouldn't we help her?" Steve looked concerned but Thor just gave him a look like he was about to watch football.

"Do not worry my friend. She has fought more then this in better a mood." Steve gave him a funny look. " Something has put her in a foul mood and it is better for all if she takes it out on them instead of us. Besides, she is quit powerful. Do not worry so." Thor gave him a reassuring smile as they turned back to the fight.

Steve could see the fear and the battle that was going on inside of them as to who would go first. Loki moved slightly and there reaction was priceless as they all jumped back. Loki smirked and the silent challenge was issued by her. And apparently it was accepted because five vampires came at her. She slid one leg out so she was bent on one knee. They collided above her as she rolled away from under them into a standing position. As more came at her she fought them off with excellent form in Steve's opinion. In the corner of his eye he saw bets being placed. Soon the fight was over and Loki stood victorious.

As they approached her one sprung to life and bit into her arm. The Avengers couldn't help but gasp as Loki slowly looked down at her arm with a disgusted look on her face. The vampire suddenly started to spaz, (Which is a vary technically technical term) As the blood started to flow from Loki's arm. As the vampire tried to dink it turned from blood red to a slight green blue. When it touched the vampire it started to corrode as a powerful acid. It immediately let go and disappeared screaming.

"What the heck Loki?" They all gave her some space as she seemed to calm down. She looked up and gave them an innocent look when she passed them.

"Well as they say Anthony, A woman scorned." She walked by leaving the rest of that old Shakespearean saying linger in the air. "Y'all coming?" She shouted over her shoulder.

Thor had a look on his face. "What does a woman scorned do? And why does Loki care?"

Tony placed his hand on Thor's shoulder. "Tell you latter big guy." He walked off leaving Thor to puzzle over what she had said.

'_It used to just be Mid-guardians but now even my sister makes no sense. Oh well'_

**_Avengers!_**

"Oh. So it is just a, meed-a-four?" Tony had tried explained what Loki had said.

"No. A metaphor. Actually. You know what? Never mind." Tony was fed up with Thor's ignorance about these types of things. "Jarvis how are our guests?"

"They are fine, but sir might I,"

"That's fine Jarv. So. Back to team bonding ya?" They all walked into the common room.

""But sir?" Tony was about to lose his patience with an AI. How lovely.

"What is it?!" He glared at nothing in particular.

"Sir. You have an unscheduled visitor." All of there eyes landed on the woman standing in the center of there common room.

"Hay Tony."


End file.
